Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to a power reset circuit, and more particularly it relates to a power reset circuit which can provide a rapid discharge path.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, in cases where an electronic system is in an idle state for a period of time or unplugged and then plugged back in a short period of time, if the power is not reset completely, the function of the electronic system may become abnormal. The so-called power resetting refers to that when the system is powered off or the power is lower than a certain potential, the system power is discharged to a potential close to the zero volt to ensure that the data stored in the registers within all the elements of the system is erased. When the power of the electronic system is not discharged to the potential close the zero volt, if the power is re-supplied to the electronic system at this time, the electronic system may not be turned on or may be in an abnormal state. Therefore, a reset circuit needs to be configured to quickly pull the power supply node or path receiving the system voltage a potential close to the zero volt when the system voltage of the electronic system is lower than the reset potential, so that the power storage element connected to the power supply node or path can be discharged quickly. However, since the operating voltage of the reset circuit is supplied from the above power storage component, if the voltage of the power storage component is discharged below the minimum operating voltage, the reset circuit cannot continue to work, so that the reset circuit cannot quickly pull the power supply node or path to a potential close the zero volt.